Tale of Two Brothers
by NinjagoninjaKXGIRL
Summary: This story is based on my own Ninjago series: Ninjago-Dragons of Spinjitzu. It's a one-shot of Cole's past. If it doesn't make sense to you, don't worry, after I'm finished with Ninjago Rebooted: Cryptor's Revenge, and, the sequel (yes, that's right there's gonna be a sequel! :D) I'll begin my series and you'll find out. Anyway, prepare to shed tears, this might make you sad.


**[This is going to be a long story, it is based on my series, so don't worry, the information in this story are not head canons, nor spoilers of future episodes, so just sit back and enjoy the story, the story itself is based on Cole's past life]**

* * *

Long ago, when the world was young, the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago, using the Four Elemental Weapons, The Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchuks of Lightning, the Shurikans of Ice, and the Sword of Fire. Ninjago was made up of two mystical seas known as the Sea of Peace, and the Sea of Danger. Each sea had seven islands, inhabited with marvelous creatures, but out of all, the most extraordinary were the God Serpents.  
The God Serpents, lived on the peaceful shores of Serpent Island, which sat in the heart of the Sea of Peace. As unique as they are, God Serpents had very peculiar powers, such as the ability to double in size after a meal, and aging rapidly, they also had extraordinary venom, with extraordinary powers, all these were proved to be useful to the mighty beasts. They all lived in a harmonious community, in a compatible environment, they spoke many tongues, but their native language being Sapphire. The island was ruled by the noble king Arcturus, and the beloved Queen Rosaline. The couple made sure their subjects were all healthy and at peace, the island maintained it's harmony for years. One day, the queen was about to bring life to her children, but she was very ill. Arcturus, not wanting his children to die, sent out three knights to find a cure for his wife's sickness. They came upon the queen's mother, Rose Hooch, the islands healer. She quickly conducted a medicine to heal her daughter. Rosaline drank it, now healed, she birthed her three children, Devon, Nicholas (Cole), and Thornia BrookStone. All three grew up learning the ways of the Serpent, and many more useful skills throughout their childhood. Devon was mostly hostile, especially against his two siblings, yet in a way, he still loved him as an elder brother should do. Nicholas was headstrong and always pushing himself to higher limits, though his peers always tell him to be careful, since he nearly died during birth, leaving him with a weakened heart, but as stubborn as he is, he always refused. Now Thornia, sometimes called Thorn, was much more hyper and social than her older brothers, she loved to learn new things, look for adventures, and make friends, however, looking for adventures sometimes got her into trouble often, leaving her older brother to have to save her. Their childhood was a great one, they all grew close to their mother, but their father, being the king of the island, seemed like a stranger to them. Arcturus wished he had more time to spend with his children, but sometimes he had to sacrifice his wishes for the best of his people.  
Then came the time when Serpent Island was under attack by two individual Spinjitzu Masters, the people of the island fought back to defend their home and their rulers, leading to a ferocious and violent war. Arcturus went out to fight, not wanting his family in peril, but he never came back.  
After the war ended, Rosaline was told her husband had been killed, the queen mourned, her heart had been broken, and her soul had been overcome with grief. Devon, Nicholas, and Thornia were all depressed upon hearing the news, even though they never truly knew their father, it was still as if someone important became loss to them. The entire island all held a grand funeral, and in his honor, they named the brightest star in the sky after him. That was one of the islands darkest days.  
Years have passed, and the island moved on, as well as the royal family, things went back to the same way they were, and things were peaceful for many long years...until, the day it happened. It was an ordinary day, Rosaline decided she needed to choose among her children, to be next in line to the throne. So she called upon Devon, Nicholas, and Thornia to the throne room, and took out her queen's scepter her mother passed down to her when she was chosen to be queen. Rosaline looked at her children and began to speak, "Since your father has passed-away, I believe it is time to choose the next heir to the throne. It could be either king, or queen, but only one of you will be next in line."  
Devon was the most excited of the three, he had been waiting for this moment his entire life, surely he will get chosen, he was the eldest and better of them all. Rosaline overlooked her three children, and to Devon's shock, she chose Cole to be the next heir! Devon stared at his brother with uncontrollable anger, he could not believe his own mother had done something so stupid, how could she have chosen Nicholas, instead of _him_? After the choosing was done, Devon rushed to his room in great fury, taking out his anger on his things, luckily the others were too busy to pay attention to the ruckus he was making. Devon's rampage caused a great turn of events, he wanted to make his mother regret her decision, he would not allow his brother to be king! What happened next was so unthinkable, you would've thought it couldn't be real, Devon mindlessly bit himself, he could already feel the poison's affects taking hold of him, he sank to his knees and screamed in pain, he began to hear voices, a darkness plagued his mind, trying to take over. Devon let it, and before anything more could be done, it had consumed him. His eyes glowed crimson red, a wicked smile curved on the edges of his lips, he chuckled and laughed, he had become a maniac. Do you recall that God Serpent's have peculiar venom? Well Devon's was more peculiar than the rest, for it contained pure darkness, which meant it had the astonishing power to turn the purest of things, wicked.  
Once night fell, Devon quietly snuck into his mother's room, a knife in his hand. Once inside, the corrupted prince chuckled and held up the weapon just above his mother's heart, "Sweet dreams, mother." He stabbed her with one clean move, ending her life. Hearing his mother scream, Nicholas immediately awoke and rushed to her room to see what was going on, but once he saw the horrific sight of Devon murdering her, his eyes widen in pure shock, he nearly screamed. Devon turned to see him, his crimson eyes filled with pure hatred. "Your next, little brother," he hissed coldly. Nicholas was horrified, Devon began to approach him, causing him to run. Nicholas rushed to his sisters room and shook her, "Thorn! Thorn! Wake up!  
The small princess awoke with a groan, "W-What? W-What's going-" Her eyes suddenly widen and she screamed, Nicholas turned to see his brother standing at the door, a bloody knife in his right hand. Nicholas picked up his frail sister and jumped through the glass window, the glass shattered and they both landed hard on the ground. Letting out a grunt Nicholas grabbed Thornia's hand and ran towards his grandmother's hut, Devon watched them with rage. Upon arriving to their grandmother's she was quite surprised to see them. "Cole? T-Thorn? What in Ninjago are you doing here in the middle of the night?" she asked, a little weary. Thornia was shivering in her brothers arms, Nicholas looked at his grandmother with anxious eyes, "D-Dev's gone mad."  
Devon broke into the hut, Thornia screamed, the elder only laughed. Nicholas was quick to act, he grabbed a scythe from the north wall, which once belonged to his father and fought Devon, not allowing him to reach the other two. Devon grit his teeth and dropped his knife, he instead grabbed a sword and lashed out at his brother, both fought ferociously. Nicholas took a hit to the side yet he returned the favor and hit Devon right in the leg, the elder yelped.  
Nicholas swung his scythe and slashed Devon right in the stomach, sending him flying backwards and out of the hut. The younger brother stepped outside, and approached his older brother, but once he was close enough, Devon took out a dagger and stabbed his brother in the leg, Nicholas screamed and fell over in pain. Devon laughed like a maniac and stood up, ready to kill him, but Nicholas refused to stay down, he hit Devon hard with the blade of his scythe, which sent him flying straight towards the palace. Devon crashed through the stained glass window, a fire started, and spread throughout the island. Nicholas watched in horror as his own people began to flee, he didn't interfere, they needed to get to safety, as much as he needed to protect his remaining family. Devon got up, feeling a warm sticky liquid pouring down from the side of his head, he touched the area to find it was blood, he growled and ran towards the window at high speed, he jumped and landed hard against his brother.  
"AGH!" Nicholas was slammed back against a large tree, which was already half submerged in flames, he luckily did not catch fire. Devon planted his dagger right into Nicholas's shoulder, he screamed in agony. Devon chuckled and stabbed another into his other shoulder, making his screams more higher and more painful. The sight of his own brothers blood on his hands was a gleeful sight to him, Nicholas stared at his brother in disbelief, tears began to form in his eyes. "D-Dev," he choked out, "W-Why..."  
Devon's smile turned into a frown, he got off his brother, leaving him pinned to the tree, he turned to him, as he spoke his temper rose, along with his voice, "Why, why?! The answer itself is so obvious, you should already know the answer, and you ask why?!" Nicholas listened, getting a grip on one of the daggers in his shoulder, he made an effort to try and pull it out, it was painful but he had to try. Devon grit his teeth, "I...I was supposed to be king...not _you_. I was supposed to be the one to rule...not some pathetic weakling, such as yourself! I had my chance, and YOU, YOU TOOK IT AWAY FROM ME!"  
Nicholas cringed at his brothers shouts, he felt hurt at his brothers words, he looked at Devon, his mouth clamped shut. Devon turned and saw his brother trying to escape, he lunged at him, digging the dagger further into his shoulder, Nicholas grunt in pain. Devon stared into his brother's amber eyes, and Nicholas stared back. "You play innocent, you little bastard...but know this," Devon began.  
Nicholas tried to find a way out, he then saw out of the corner of his eye, they were close to the edge of a cliff, now if only he could get free, Nicholas pulled again on the dagger, making sure Devon didn't see. Luckily for him, Devon was busy finishing his little talk, "I will not allow...you, to take my chance away from me again-"  
Nicholas broke free from the dagger and hesitantly stabbed his brother in the chest, the elder screamed in pain, Nicholas pulled the other dagger out and grabbed his scythe, he knocked his brother of the cliff, Devon screamed as he fell, until he plummeted into the cold frigid waters. Nicholas stared, his eyes watering, he didn't want to do this...but Devon didn't leave him with a choice. Nicholas then realized, he ran back to his grandmother's hut, only to find it completely engulfed in flames. His eyes widen in shock, dropping to his knees, the tears came down...

He cried.

Little did he know...Devon had survived his fate, but he did not quickly swim to shore to kill his brother, he instead swam off, giving him time to plot his revenge. Once he made it to land, he decided...he would make an army, to assist his needs, and once his brother was ridden of...nothing would stand in his way of taking his true place as _king_.

* * *

**[There you have it, phew, yeah I know its long, I just couldn't help myself. Did you guys like it? I know it was sad and all, but remember this doesn't really happen in the series, only in mine. If you didn't inference enough, Devon is The Great Devourer, that's why his venom was born out of pure darkness (AKA the Overlord, if you didn't read Ninjago Graphic Novel #4), also Arcturus is the name of a Serpentine that Garmadon and Sensei fought long ago also the brightest star in the sky, (episode 32), also, I really wanted to write this right before I begin writing my series, it just seemed like the right thing to do :) Anyway, thanks for reading! Sorry if I made you cry QAQ]**


End file.
